


In Each Other All Along

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Love isn't always fireworks, and sometimes, you don't need to look.
Relationships: SB/VM





	In Each Other All Along

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/profile)[liars_dance](https://liars-dance.livejournal.com/), for her birthday--I know it's early here, but it's tomorrow where she is! *grin* The poem quoted in this is Rumi, from Coleman Barks's wonderful _The Essential Rumi,_ and may just be my favorite Rumi poem. Happy birthday, Heath! *hugs you*

This whole thing with Viggo was starting to drive him crazy. Oh, he didn't have any doubts that Viggo was attracted to him--they practically shot sparks every time they were together. They were good friends (perhaps best, although that always made Sean think of his teenage daughters, with new best friends every day), and the sex was fantastic.

So why the hell did he feel like something really important was missing? Viggo cared about him, he knew that. Loved him, certainly, the way you love a dear close friend. Maybe that was it--there had never been the "fireworks and dizziness" of true love. At least, true love as he'd known it before with his ex-wives.

Of course, Sean thought, given how those relationships ended, maybe it was a good thing.

But, as was his habit, he kept worrying at the question, poking at it like a sore tooth, until it was just about as painful. _Does he love me, or not?_ Poke, poke, poke...brood, brood, brood.

**********

Viggo knew Sean was worrying about something, but he couldn't tell what. Sean was never the type to share his worries and fears unless you asked him directly--and since Viggo suspected he was partially the cause, since Sean had been avoiding him for the past few days, there was no way in hell Sean was going to open up to him. The only thing he could do was wait and hope it would blow over... and that they'd still be friends (and lovers, his brain added) afterwards.

**********

It all came to a head the day they shot the "lover's quarrel" by the riverbanks. Sean, snappish and irritable, fed that into Boromir's lines, and found himself absolutely, whitely furious with Aragorn... and Viggo, deep into Aragorn's character, reacted, feeding his own uncertainty into Aragorn's refusal. The scene was perfect the first time... and the two of them stomped off, still angry and hurt and unwilling to give an inch.

Things simmered for a while after that, but you couldn't work with someone nearly every day and still be that angry at them, so it cooled. They were still friends, but there was something simmering under the surface that neither of them wanted to look at too closely.

After one particularly long and protracted day of shooting, when everything seemed to need multiple takes and multiple angles, Sean finally made it back to his trailer, ready to de-Boromir, and then collapse, perhaps with a good beer and some footie on the telly.

Tired as he was, it took him a minute to notice the small, intricately folded piece of paper on his dressing table. He opened it, knowing both from the folds and the handwriting that it was from Viggo.

In Viggo's elegant script, used only when he wanted to make a point, was this:

_The minute I heard my first love story  
I started looking for you, not knowing  
how blind that was._

What the hell? Viggo was obtuse at the best of times, but this... this almost said, if Sean was reading it right, that Viggo _regretted_ what they had! _Dammit,_ Sean thought, _if the son-of-a-bitch is going to call it off, why the hell should I make it easy for him. He'll have to tell me in person._

Once de-wigged and dressed, he stormed over to Viggo's trailer and hammered on the door. "I know you're in there, Viggo. What the hell was that little bit of doggerel supposed to mean, huh?"

Viggo opened the door and waved him in... Sean followed, still ranting. Until Viggo placed his hand over Sean's lips, silencing him rather effectively, and countered with,

"Lovers don't finally meet somewhere.  
They're in each other all along."

"That's what I meant, Sean. I wanted you to wonder about that first verse--but I've never given up, never stopped loving you. Oh yes, I haven't said it, but I do love you, Sean. So, see," says Viggo, "the poet Rumi said it best. It's always been you, Sean, always and ever you."

And Viggo's kiss was apology and a promise of better things to come--and Sean was never one to ignore a good apology.

And as they sank into sleep, together, after reuniting both bodies and souls, Viggo whispered one last bit of poetry:

_When I am with you, we stay up all night,  
When you're not here, I can't get to sleep.  
Praise God for these two insomnias!  
And the difference between them._

And Sean, caught on the edge of sleep and understanding, could only murmur, "Daft bugger--love you still."


End file.
